Devices and methods for forming sections, in particular for aircraft, are known that are each being aligned relative to a section with a specific shape and/or size, in particular with a specific cross sectional geometry or cross sectional dimension and/or linear dimension. A special construction site tailored to the respective section to be fabricated must be provided for each section having different geometries, thereby significantly increasing production costs. In addition, the sections generally remain at the respective construction site in known devices and methods, such that in particular the investment-intensive automatic production equipment are not utilized to capacity during time-consuming manual operations to configure or reconfigure the equipment for sections with different geometries.
Previously known devices and methods are not suitable for the shape and/or size-independent formation of sections for aircraft using at least partially automated production processes.